Pokemon: Silver Age
by James Tanner
Summary: Around the world, trainers are being called to Johto to face an unknown Pokemon Master. To get there though, they will need to prove themselves worthy, not only to the trials and trainers ahead, but to themselves. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Around the world, trainers of all types and levels are being called to Johto. At the sides of these chosen trainers, Pokémon from all types and evolutions as well as friends both human and Pokémon help them along the way. But why are they being called? To fight an unknown, self-proclaimed Pokémon master and his team of six.

YOU have been chosen to take part in this challenge. Whether you are just starting, an expert, or simply a traveler, the fact you own a Pokémon has enrolled you into the challenge. Your goal is to make it to the peak of Mt. Silver and face the self-proclaimed master. However, you have to make it there and beat him first. Are you up for the challenge, or will you just sit at home and watch? The choice is yours!

* * *

><p>Ok, so the story so far is a little vague, but I did that on purpose. I want the story to be a secret until the end. What I need from the reader are trainers up for the challenge. The setting is modern day (for Pokémon), and will incorporate things from both the anime and games. I won't specifically say whether it is in either or, but it's probably more like the anime than the games, except for special things. Also, this story is allowed to have romance and older themes, so I'm rating this T for safety (blood, violence, and kissing is a definant possibility).<p>

If you are up for the challenge, either send me a character in a review or message me. You can be anything from a breeder to a scientist. All you need is at least one Pokémon and a story to back your character up. I will be accepting a handful of characters (not gonna say how many yet) that I feel are unique, story driven, and have Pokémon that aren't there just because they are big and powerful. I will put a list of characters I chose in a few days, until then, get to work. Expect the first chapter shortly.

If you truly think you have what it takes to take down this Master of all things Pokémon, then follow the form below! Also, based on the info I gave above about the T rating, you are allowed to have a dark past if you so choose, as well as a girlfriend/boyfriend if you wish. I will allow up to 2 OCs for each person incase you want a boy/girl friend or just a pal.

**Character**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Trainer Class:**

***Appearance (Pic or description):**

**Hometown:**

**Region:**

**Personality:**

**Background (details):**

**PKMN Party Leader:**

**Notes (About anything extra):**

**Pokemon ****(up to 6 for battling plus any others you would like to have, state what is what)**

**Pokemon:**

**Nick Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Moves:**

**Appearance (anything special?):**

**Specific backstory (optional):**

**Used for battle (Y/N?):**

*For those that want a pic for their character, I have a link to a good Trainer Maker. Just print screen the pic and send it to me if you want. The link will be on my profile page!

Here is my character sample (gonna complete later with the others) :

**Character**

**Name: **James Tanner

**Age: **17

**Trainer Class:** Super Nerd

**Appearance: **_Coming soon!_

**Hometown:** New Bark

**Region:** Johto

**Personality:** Gentle and intelligent, yet sometimes sarcastic and goofy. Enjoys cute Pokémon and dragons.

**Background: **_Coming soon!_

**PKMN Party Leader:** Salamence

**Notes:** Maybe, but later


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, I have chosen the trainers for my story. A lot of great submissions were entered, but in the end I forced myself to choose three for various reasons (don't ask me to explain them because I won't). However, even though the main cast has been chosen, I may throw other characters in as cameos, just wait and see. Also, I have a link on my profile to show you who I chose. I felt that would be easier than dedicating an entire chapter to putting their info up. If anymore characters join the cast later, they will be added as well. Well, congrats to you few that won, and everyone enjoy reading my tale.

Oh, one more thing. I want a duo of bad guys in my story (a male and a female) similar to how Jessie and James are. And yes, they are going to be comic relief. However, they aren't team rocket, just a couple which enjoy stealing stuff. So, if you have ideas for one of the characters (Only one per person this time) feel free to submit them. They will be in the next chapter, so I won't write until I get characters (unless nobody submits, then I'll make my own). Use the same form from the first page; however, they only get one Pokémon.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

_In the world of Pokémon, adventures are as plentiful as the Pokémon that inhabit them. From the day a young child receives his first Pokémon to the day a champion is chosen at the Indigo Plateau, adventure is around every corner. However, not all adventures are as fantastic as others. Some journeys begin with darkness and pain, and others end with the deaths of loved ones. In the world of Pokémon, things can go wrong just as quickly as they can turn out okay. In the end, it is the unknown that guide our lives, for no future is certain, no matter how thought out it may seem…_

_Several years prior…_

A lone trainer stood atop the majestic Mt. Silver. The cold snow blew lightly as the trainer looked at the ground with his hat positioned in a way to cast a shadow over his eyes. He looked emotionless, yet he was anything but.

He had been beat. _He _had been beat. He had claimed his eight badges, he had faced the Elite Four, and he had become the champion of Kanto, but now he was beat. It took him days to reach the peak of the cold mountain so he could wait for a worthy foe, and that foe proved too much. What was his name again? Ethan, Gold? No matter, it was done. He had been defeated and here he sat on his knees thinking it over many times. He could see the face of his spikey-haired rival now, laughing as he heard the news of his defeat. But it didn't matter. He wanted this. For a couple years, he had been the top dog, someone all trainers looked up to, and now he wasn't, and he was happy. Perhaps his fans would learn something, something about what being a true trainer means. The boy that had defeated him knew, even if he didn't realize it yet, but he knew. It was never about the battles or the fame, but something more.

The boy stood up and smiled softly as he thought about the future of this new champion, and he began his long walk down the mountain happily.

The boy was no more than ten steps away from where he had been standing, when something moving faster than sound crashed into the ground behind him like a missile, sending both him and rubble flying almost forty feet away. After hitting the ground with a loud crash, the boy managed to stand up, his lip now bleeding and his arm feeling broken. He limped over to the crash site and looked at it in awe as he realized how deep this crater was, and that it was glowing yellow.

After limping over to the crater and looking in, he raised his eyebrows in both awe and confusion. Sitting in the hole was a massive meteorite with yellow glowing brightly from its cracks. Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly reached out his hand and touched the rock. It wasn't hot, but cold. As he pulled his hand back, a large piece crumbled away to reveal a large purple crystal of some kind embedded in the stone. The boy was just about to touch the crystal, when he began to hear it whisper some odd language in a way that was clearly not human. "What?" He said quietly. The boy then jumped back and fell on his butt when the crystal raised form the rock and hovered in front of him. The boy was about to back up, when an odd yellow and green mist formed around the crystal in a humanoid shape. "What…what are you?" Just then, two glowing purple eyes, the same color as the crystal, formed on what he concluded to be its face, and then the voice spoke again, only this time he could understand it.

"Your future." The boy then screamed as the mist shot at the boy like tentacles around his neck.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the mountain, a boy walked away from the mouth of a cave with a grin on his face. He had just beaten the closest thing to a Pokémon master he had ever seen in a normal trainer. But just as he made it about ten steps from the base, he heard a loud scream. The scream caused the birds in the trees to scatter and the hair on his neck to rise, but then it ended. The boy turned around in fear as he looked up at the peak of the mountain. Whatever made that sound was human, and he knew of only one human on the peak of that mountain…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_The present…_

A bell chimed as a young girl walked through the door of a Mart. She looked like a child, but in all actuality she was almost fifteen. Nobody noticed her as she walked in, nobody ever did.

The girl was Haruno Suzuki, age fourteen. She had an expression as dark as the hair on her head, which was currently done up with spikey clumps on each side. Her clothes were obviously that of a traveler; a pair of old, torn looking shorts, a scarf, a set of goggles on her forehead, a brown bag slung over her shoulder, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves on her hands.

Haruno had just arrived here in Johto from her homeland of Sinnoh. With a past as dark as hers, she had to leave, the memories were too much. Currently she was living off the land with her Pokémon to keep her company. She trusted no one other than her Pokémon; that was how she was. Even though she came from a city full of life and happiness, only darkness has filled her life. Her goal now: survive. She didn't want any trouble; she just wanted to be alone.

As she wandered the store, she examined the shelves with her green eyes, eyeing every item and product. Finally, something caught her eye while in a section with produce items; a very nice apple. It had been a few days since her last meal, and she knew it, as well as her Pokémon. She looked around a moment, and then took the apple, gently hiding it in her bag. Little did she know, one of the clerks had seen her.

The man looked at the girl as she proceeded to take other items quietly from the shelves and into her bag. He rolled his eyes and then nudged a boy standing next to him sweeping up a mess. "Hey Joe, check out this girl." The boy looked over at the girl and frowned. "Thinks she's a regular Seviper huh?" The boy just sighed.

"Really? You choose _that_ for a pun." The older clerk just frowned and motioned over at the girl.

"Just say something to her will ya?" The boy moaned and leaned the broom against the wall.

"Fine. But you owe me Howard." The older man laughed as the boy walked away.

"Right."

The boy was Joseph Theis, but everyone called him Joe. He was currently age eighteen with messy brown hair and a pair of glasses resting in front of his dark brown eyes. Having a past as a descent Pokémon trainer, with a full set of Johto badges under his belt, and even taking part in the Johto League, he has been reduced to nothing more than a clerk at a Mart near New Bark town. He isn't proud of where his life has ended up, but after hitting that good old age of sixteen, he realized that being a trainer didn't hold much of a future for an adult unless he wanted to be a Gym leader or a scientist. So, he got a job and stuck with it, much to his dismay.

Joe walked over to the girl, who was currently in the process of hiding a box of Pokémon food in her bag, when he tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly froze and grit her teeth. "Um…do you need a cart for those items?" The girl, not knowing what to do, turned around and pushed him away as she ran towards the exit. "Hey!" He chased after her, but after tripping over a stray cart, grit his teeth and reached for his belt. "That's it!" He then pulled out a Great Ball clipped to his belt and threw it. "Catch her Flyer!" The ball instantly burst open and after a red beam of energy shot into the path of the girl, a massive dragon Pokémon stood in her path. The girl froze upon seeing the large blue and red dragon.

"A Salamence!" Was all she could muster. The dragon then roared at her and pulled her sack from her body with his mouth. "Hey, that's mine!" She jumped for it, but the big dragon just lifted its leg and placed it on her chest, keeping her just out of reach of it. As she tried to grab it, she almost thought she could hear the Salamence laugh. She frowned and stopped. "Fine." Just then, the owner of the Salamence walked up behind her and took the bag from his mouth before returning him to his ball. She turned around and glared up at him. "Give me my bag." The boy just frowned at her.

"You stole food, shoved me aside, and caused me to trip over a cart. Eat dirt." The girl frowned and kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall over and she grabbed the bag. She was about to run away again, when she ran into the man that had seen her steal the food in the first place. He took the bag from her hand and glared at her.

"We don't take to kindly to thieves here." At that point Joe stood back up and brushed off some dirt.

"Well Howard, I guess were even." He spat out, glaring at the girl as well. The man just smiled.

"Well," The man said. "what do you have to say for yourself." They looked at her as she frowned in rage, but then she fell to her knees and began to sob. They looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and didn't have any money." As she cried, the two men glanced at each other, and then down at her.

"Um," Said Joe slightly confused. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." The comment made both of their hearts sink. "I'm not even from here, I-I'm from Sinnoh. I stowed away on a boat to get here so I wouldn't have to stay in the same place where my parents were killed." The two found her story hard to believe, but for some reason they trusted her. Joe lowered himself down to her eyelevel and looked at her sadly.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Look, if you put this food back I'm sure I could find you something to eat." The girl looked at Joe sadly, sniffling softly.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Sure, I have some lunch in the break room. I'm sure I could let you have some." The girl thought a moment, but then she frowned. She never trusted people. This guy was probably just going to cheer her up and then turn her over to the cops. She stood up and wiped her tears away, and then she shook her head.

"No thanks. Take the stuff and let me go." The two looked at her and frowned.

"You were going to steal this stuff." Said Howard, slightly upset with her new tone. "We can't just let you go." The girl frowned and then looked at the older man.

"Look here," She said with a louder tone. "I didn't leave the store, so technically I could have just been shopping. If I'm not mistaken, you _legally_ can't do crap to me unless I actually left the store without paying. So if you don't mind, I would like my bag back sir." They looked at her oddly a moment, and then handed her the bag back. She was right. "Thank you." With that, she proceeded to empty it of stolen goods and left for the door. After leaving, the two looked at each other.

"Go get her." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said go get her. If she is an orphan, she isn't legally aloud to just wander around everywhere. So, go get her." Joe frowned.

"You get her, you're the manager."

"Go get her, or you're fired." Joe just sighed.

"Fine." He then headed to the exit.

"And don't come back until you get her to the police." With that, Joe left after the girl; however, not before grabbing his backpack near the exit. Little did he know, it would be a lot harder than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long. I could have sworn I did. I'll work more on this, I swear, it may just take a little longer due to college. Also, if you guys like Pokemon Mystery dungeon, I may be pumping out a fanfic of that soon. Ok, here is the next chapter. Feedback please, especially from the people in the story, I want to know if the characters are in...well...character.

Chapter Two

Having run away after leaving, Haruno was now running through a forest. That crying act served as a good decoy to get them off her back, especially since she had kept a few fruits still in her bag. As long as she made it seem like she put everything back, she knew after her whole performance they wouldn't bother her about it.

After making some distance between her and the Mart, she sat down in a small clearing in the woods. She looked around a moment, and then dumped her bag. Most of the contents were survival gear, clothes, and various knickknacks, but it also contained six Poké balls and some fruit. Upon seeing the fruit, she smiled at her handy work. After placing everything back in her pack, aside from the fruit and Poké balls, she smiled. "Ok guys, let's eat." She then pushed the buttons on all the balls, releasing six Pokémon around her: Houndoom, Furret, Persian, Marill, Luxio, and Riolu. "Now there isn't a lot, but you guys can share, right?" The Pokémon nodded, however they didn't seem the happiest with the decision. "Ok. Next time we'll get more. Then we can _really_ eat. I promise. Ok, let's dig in."

As they began to eat their small meal, Houndoom raised his head and looked towards the direction the Mart was in. Haruno looked at him suspiciously as he began to growl. "What is it boy?" In a flash, the dog Pokémon stood up and ran in the direction into the trees. "Wait, come back!" In a moment, she could hear a scream and a crash. "Huh?"

"Someone help!" Yelled a familiar male voice. In an instant, Haruno got up and ran towards the noises. Upon reaching a small clearing, she could see Houndoom attacking a young man next to a bike lying on the ground.

"Houndoom!" She said with authority towards the dog Pokémon. The Pokémon looked up at her with alert. "Down boy!" The dog obeyed. Returning her attention to the boy, she frowned in anger. "You?" Lying on the ground was Joe from the Mart.

Joe looked up at her and waved sheepishly. "Uh, hi?"

"Forget what I said boy, sick 'em." As the dog growled and prepared to jump, Joe jumped up and panicked.

"Wait a sec! Hear me out." The dog didn't move, but continued to growl. Haruno just raised an eyebrow, still frowning. "My boss sent me to find you. We are going to forgive you for stealing that stuff earlier, but he wants me to take you to the police station to get you off the streets." The girl just shook her head.

"No." Joe frowned, a look of defeat on his face. "I've been living alone for a couple years now; I don't need the cops involved."

"Uh, that may be an option for you, but not for me. I'm kinda not allowed to come back until I get you to go." Haruno just shrugged and began to walk away, Houndoom following close by.

"Too bad."

"Come on, my job is at stake." Joe picked up his bike and began wheeling it beside him as he followed her.

"So sad." Joe frowned.

"Look, I'm not leaving until you come with me."

"Then follow me, what do I care." Eventually she made it back to her circle of Pokémon, who by now finished eating, and sat down between them, Houndoom at her side. All the Pokémon looked up at him grumpily, obviously due to overhearing their conversation. Upon seeing this, Joe sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way." He sat down as well. "Then how about this, I don't exactly care for my job that much anyway and I _am_ technically following orders, so how about until you come around to doing what I say or find a way off the street safely somehow, I follow you?"

Haruno picked up a piece of apple she had left from earlier and took a bite out of it, obviously thinking things over. Joe waited patiently for an answer. "You're a trainer right?" Joe was about to say yes, but held his tongue.

"Well…not anymore." She looked at him with interest. "I was several years ago, but life kinda got in the way and I ended up with a job at the local Mart." She nodded. "I did always want to go back to it though; I just never had the time and never saw the point."

"No point?" Joe nodded.

"Well think about it. What does being a Pokémon trainer do for your future? Sure, you may get a few badges under your belt and make some friends, but career wise all it does is open you up for a field as a scientist or nurse or something. After a while, I just stopped catching Pokémon and got a job. I even plan on going to college soon." Joe didn't seem too happy about the conversation. Haruno could tell he enjoyed being a trainer, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Well I see many points where you see few. It teaches you how to be kind to others, how to make friends, how to work together." Joe sighed.

"Maybe one day you'll grow up like I did." Haruno frowned.

"I bet you just sucked at it. That's why you quit." Joe frowned as well.

"Not even. I got eight badges and made it to the Johto Championship finals!" Haruno smiled impishly.

"Yeah, what place, fifty?" Joe blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Haruno laughed.

"You sucked and you know it." Joe grit his teeth and stood up.

"You think I sucked! Then how do you think I got these!" Joe then proceeded to push the buttons on six Poké balls of various kinds on his belt. From them emerged a Salamence, Feraligatr, Meowth, Machamp, Pikachu, and Latias. Haruno swallowed in surprise. "This is Flyer, Feraligatr, Ruby, Brute, Pikachu, and Latias, my longtime friends and faithful allies."

"Well, um…the Pikachu and Meowth aren't much, and the Machamp is only decent." Joe pointed at the rest.

"Then what about them. Sure, I started with the Feraligatr and raised her up, and Flyer here I caught as a Bagon, but Latias here I caught in the wild. And you have no idea how hard it was to catch her either." The female dragon Pokémon nodded, and then began to rub up to Joe. His Pokémon circled around him as if he were their father, except for the Machamp who was instead beside him striking poses. Haruno didn't know what to say.

"Well…" Joe then proceeded to take off his black backpack.

"And look at my badges." Upon opening it, he jumped back as a small pink Pokémon jumped out and hugged him. Haruno giggled softly as Joe dropped the bag, the pink Pokémon clung to his chest. "I thought I left you at home!"

"Um, that thing doesn't look too tough." Joe blushed as he took the Pokémon into his arms like a baby.

"Uh, this is Joy. She's a Happiny. I only got her a while ago." Haruno giggled.

"Joy? Like _Nurse_ Joy?" Joe blushed again.

"Shut up. Nurse Joy has a Blissey, so I figured I'd name my Happiny after her."

"You probably just think she's cute." Joe didn't answer, instead turning a darker shade of red.

"Look, she's good in Pokémon cute contests in Hoenn where I got her."

"You enter contests?" Joe just nodded. "You sure went downhill didn't you? Do guys even enter cute contests?"

"Lots of guys enter cute contests!" Haruno just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm not the trainer I was. But I still have a good track record." Joe then sat down with his Pokémon. "Now are we going to do anything or are you just going to insult me more about my current state of being."

"Can we do both?" Joe just looked angry. "Fine. Do you have a name?"

"Joe Theis." He said, starting to cool down. She smiled.

"Haruno Suzuki, but you can call me Haru." Joe nodded.

"Ok, Haru, do you have any plans of what we are going to do?" She thought a moment.

"Well, actually no. I haven't eaten in days until…" She was about to mention her steal, but then remembered who she was talking to. "Well, I haven't slept either. I just got here yesterday after stowing away on a ship and have avoided being found until now." Joe nodded.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry myself. I could take us to a Pokémon center and get us something to eat. Then from there we could figure something out." Haru thought a moment. Why was she letting this guy help her, or even talk to her for that matter? She didn't trust him, yet she didn't fear him either. Maybe it was his large Pokémon affecting her choices, but she knew deep down it wasn't. She ended up concluding it was just from his non-intimidating nature. He was more docile than hostile.

After waiting a moment, she nodded. "Fine." Joe smiled. "But if you try to take me to the fuzz, I'll have Houndoom here bite your fingers off." Houndoom made a chuckling noise and nodded. Instantly Salamence growled at the dog and tried to intimidate him. The two began growling at each other, trying to intimidate one another.

"Ok Flyer, calm down." The dragon stopped growling, but didn't stop glaring. Houndoom stopped as well. Just then, Haru and Joe noticed each of their Pokémon beginning to check each other out. Joe smiled as Haru's Riolu walked over to him and examined his Happiny. Joe set her down and the two looked at each other. Riolu had a serious face, but then blushed as the baby Pokémon hugged him. "I think our Pokémon are gonna get along just fine." Haru smiled as she realized this fact. Maybe for once, Haru could find someone she could get along with, even if he was a little odd.

* * *

><p>After letting their Pokémon converse for a little while longer, the duo headed off for a nearby Pokémon center in Cherrygrove City. After arriving, Joe got them some sandwiches and they sat down at a table to eat while their Pokémon rested up with the Nurse, except Joe's Happiny, which was currently on the table next to him.<p>

As the two (three counting Joy), Joe looked thee girl over. "So how old are you?" He said after a quiet couple of minutes. She finished her bite full of food and looked at him.

"Fourteen." Joe nodded.

"You look younger." She grunted.

"I get that a lot. Let me guess, seventeen?"

"Eighteen." She nodded. Again, several quite minutes passed. "So why are you alone anyway?" She looked away, her dark past beginning to fill her mind once more.

"I said why at the store." Joe frowned sadly.

"Oh. I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or…"

"I was." Joe felt like an idiot.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head.

"I only talk about it with my Pokémon." Joe thought about something else to say. "Do you have a past?" Joe shrugged.

"Not really. Other than what I told you, not much. I have a brother that is also a trainer, hangs out with a Scizor. He's kind of a jerk to me, but that's about it. I have nice parents, always looking out for me. I really don't have much else to say." Haru nodded, and then sighed.

"So are we going to talk about where we're going or are we going to sit here and tell the story of our lives all day?" Joe frowned.

"Fine, madam get to the point, where would like to go?" She looked down, thinking a moment, when something caught the attention of her ear. She looked over to see a couple looking at a poster on the wall.

"Doesn't that sound awesome!" Said a one of the, a girl with several Poké balls on her waist. "A new tournament without the hassle of those difficult gym badges." The other, a young man, shrugged.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda odd. Think about it, who the heck wants to go all the way to the top of Mt. Silver to battle some hermit that thinks he's hot snot." The girl frowned.

"Well I think it sounds fun. They have a cool poster at least." The duo then walked off out the door. Upon hearing this, Haru stood up and walked over to the poster. Joe stood up too.

"Where are you going?" He took his baby Pokémon and followed her. Upon reaching the poster, the two looked at it. After looking at the poster, Joe began to read it off to himself aloud. "You earned your badges, you faced the four, now prepare yourself for the single most skill defining challenge you've ever witnessed. The Golden age of Pokémon battles are over, now the Silver age begins with much more in store. At the top of Mt. Silver, face a powerful, self-proclaimed Pokémon master with skills far exceeding those of normal trainers. Do you have what it takes to prove this trainer wrong, or will you just sit back and watch." Joe scratched his head. "So what, some guy claiming to be a Pokémon master is challenging anyone and everyone to face him at the top of Mt. Silver just to prove a point that he is number one?" Haru shrugged. "For that matter, why did he design a poster that makes him sound like a loser?"

"What I don't get is the point?" Joe looked down at her. "There doesn't seem to be a prize, there isn't anything along the way, and when you do get to the top and face him, what? You just battle and go back home? This guy sounds kind of dumb?"

"Or perhaps he just wants you to think that." Said a voice from behind them. The two turned around to see a pale young man standing there. "This is clearly a test. He knows that the 'skilled' trainers" Using his hands to quote the word skilled. "are going to go and face him to prove to themselves their worth." Haru looked confused.

"Then why hold the contest if he knows a bunch of self-proclaimed trainers are just going to show up."

"Because those trainers are just the bait. This guy knows that the real trainers are going to go not to face him, but to face the others and truly prove their worth by traveling and finding themselves along the way. Then, after they have defeated everyone in their way, they can choose to face him or not. The ones that decide to face him will be a true test of skill and will surely please him whether he wins or not." The two nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Joe. "So, this guy is just trying to see how far people are willing to go to prove their self-worth and why?" The boy nodded.

"Precisely. This man is probably some kind of scientist or something. I bet he isn't even a real trainer." Haru looked the boy over a moment.

"Who are you?" The boy pushed up his rectangular glasses.

"I'm Elliot, Elliot Young. I guess you could say I'm a traveling scientist." Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a real thing."

"Yes. I go from town to town looking for labs to work in and things to study. Right now I'm doing a study on the difference between Pokémon living at the base of mountains compared to the ones actually living on the mountains. The work has obviously been done before, but I would like to witness it myself." The two looked at him like he was some kind of oddball.

"And I thought I was a nerd." Said Joe quietly to himself.

"Excuse me?" Said Elliot.

"I said that's very interesting. Have you concluded anything?" He shrugged.

"Not yet. I've merely begun my research." Joe nodded.

As previously stated, this boy was Elliot Young, age eighteen. He was a slightly short, skinny boy with little muscle tone and pale skin. He had gray eyes and straight brown hair, as well as a pair of rectangular glasses. Even though he was a scientist, he wore shorts and a tee shirt with a casual button up shirt over it. His most noticeable article of clothing was the large, black backpack on his back.

"So, were you two actually going to partake in this adventure or were you going to sit back and watch." Joe and Haru looked at each other and shrugged.

"We were kind of debating where to go from here actually." Said Haru. Elliot thought a moment.

"Hmm. Well, it appears that this journey would go right where I need to go for my research. You," Looking at Haru. "look like the kind of girl that likes or is use to a lot of travel, and you just look like you need to find yourself a little more." Joe frowned at the comment. "Due to the nature of my studies involving close up encounters of potentially dangerous Pokémon or rowdy trainers itching for a fight, I require some assistance from a trainer, thus is the reason I stopped her in the first place. So consider this, I could follow you two while you travel and protect me, and I could guide you through the landscape and help you when needed." The two seemed to be thinking about it. "Let it also be known that I have a very detailed map and firsthand knowledge of Mt. Silver and its surroundings, know what is and is not edible in the wild, and am essentially a walking text book." The two still weren't sure. Elliot sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How about I give you each twenty bucks to assist me." The two has his full attention.

"Anyway Joe," Began Haru. "weren't you saying earlier you always wanted to go back to training." Joe nodded slightly.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I probably won't like it." Elliot smiled slightly.

"Very well. Just let a few things be known. Normally I travel alone and study alone, and under any normal circumstance I would have ignored you two entirely and kept to myself. The only reason I am following you two is due to the nature of my research and the current 'tournament' going on. Also let it be known that neither of you are the boss of me, I will not partake in any Pokémon catching if that is your thing, I prefer silence over chit chat, and I am not interested in friendship from you two. I am only here for research, and if I find you two to be overly annoying or absurd, I will leave. And don't expect me to leave you somewhere familiar either. Is that agreed." The two nodded. "Good. Then how about you two get what you need and we can shove off."

"Alright." The two said in unison. As the two were about to get their things from Nurse Joy, Elliot stopped them.

"One more thing. I don't want to be delayed by you two's kissing or hand holding or any of that nonsense. If you must do that, do it when we are resting or I am out studying." The two instantly blushed and froze. Haru bared her teeth and frowned.

"You think me and him are together?" She pointed at Joe like some kind of creature plastered to a wall. Elliot shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care. I simply inferred it from the given information. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind other than his profuse blushing." Haru looked at Joe with a very upset look.

"Are you going to say anything?" Joe began to sweat and scratched his head.

"Uh, I'm not sure what to say." Haru just sighed and began to walk off.

"Whatever. I'm getting my Pokémon and then leaving with toothpick over there." Elliot frowned. Joe sighed as well and followed her. He could tell this would be a long journey in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is chapter is going to updated with an actual chapter soon, however, I need to tell you guys something.

I have been getting a lot of messages (both review and private) about people wanting characters in the story. Look, the main cast has been chosen and if you have a character submitted, I may put it in as a cameo. Knowing that, don't be mad about my next comment.

If you have a character idea, DO NOT put it in the review section anymore, send it directly to me. Also, send only the info. Not a question on if it will be used or further notes on why its not in the story or if it will be or not. If you put do, you will NOT get a place in the story. I hate getting messages about why I haven't responded to messages about character ideas. If I like your character I'll use them. Do not expect me to write back and tell you I am.

Having said that, thank you for all the ideas, just stop putting them in the reviews, I won't read them if they are there. If you want to review, do that, don't put a character idea. I hate opening up my email saying I got a review, getting excited to read what you guys think, and then see a character idea, and then get messages from you about why I didn't comment on it.

There. Expect the next chapter soon. I hope I did not offend anyone, I just wanted to let you guys know.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I have some news for all of you.

Well, for starters, let me apologize for not writing in so long. I'm currently in college and that can be a hassle. Now for the news.

I am keeping the story up, and I WILL finish it eventually, however, I am basically going to be giving the plot an update. I ended up realizing my former plot wasn't to great and want it changed. However, I'm keeping the characters I have chosen and am going to be making it around them still.

With that, I just want you all to know that, for the most part, what I have written is fine and probably won't change too much due to its place in the story so far. However, the tournament idea is changing slightly, so you may want to start from the beginning soon. I'll leave a message saying when.

Well, thanks for reading my story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


End file.
